


No Flash Photography

by StarkasticAvenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkasticAvenger/pseuds/StarkasticAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping the press at bay was hard enough for the man behind the Iron Man mask, but Tony never thought that Captain America himself would be a problem. Even I he was already a "problem" when it came to messing with Tony’s emotions. But that doesn't matter... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flash Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi. This is my first Stony story so I hope you can tolerate it xD  
> Normally me writing romance is an awkward thing son hopefully it's not as bad as it think.  
> Anyways enjoy whatever this is haha :3

“Tony!”

 

A small whine could be heard from the man who was actually asleep for once. 

 

“Tony! Get up!”

With his heart beating loud in his ears, Tony Stark, sat up in his bed. His eyes were wide open and blood shot. He could feel panic as his mind ran wild with all the thoughts of what could have gone wrong for someone to wake him up like this. 

He should have known it was for a stupid reason.

“Tony you gotta see this!” exclaimed Captain America himself as he burst into the playboy's room.

Tony's face dropped as he realized they were in no danger. Add this to the list of reasons why letting the other Avengers stay at Stark Tower was a bad idea.

“Cap did you seriously wake me up for no reason whatsoever, when I actually went to sleep like you guys have been trying to get me to do?”

Steve rolled his eyes with a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Listen, you'll be proud of me. I figured out how to take pictures on my phone you gave me.” 

Tony's mood did lose a hint of sour. Even though his face didn't show it. Steve learning how things worked was probably his favorite thing to see. It was cute. Well, cute was a strong word. A word that the great Tony Stark would never say unless he was far past drunk. Which is why he never drank around Steve. Well never was a strong word as well. Let's just say he tried to restrain himself from drinking around the pure Captain America, from fear he'd try to steal away that pure factor.

Before Tony's mind could think more than it already was, he noticed that Steve was staring at him with a look that was trying to hold back laughter. 

“What are you looking at, Capsicle?” 

Steve snorted. Full out snorted.

“I've never seen you without your hair styled. It's so fluffy!”

Tony instantly reached up to run his fingers through his hair. 

‘The one time I leave my door unlocked.’ Tony could hear his mind say.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He said trying to pull off his signature Stark smile that showed confidence. Well it was actually fake confidence but who cared. 

“Can I touch it?” Steve really knew how to look like a puppy with those blue eyes. 

Tony could feel his face heating up. The idea of Steve running his fingers through his hair had crossed his mind more times that he'd like to admit. Even if they were more “aggressive” images in his mind. 

Before Tony could object, Steve was crawling across the bed on his way to the genius. His smile disappeared and he let his curiosity show as he reached out and ran his hand through Tony's hair. Tony had to fight the urge to close his eyes and lean into the touch. He settled on biting his lip as he looked down at his hands. He could feel panic rising up his spine. If Steve found out he felt this way. Well let's just say the relationship would go back to when they first met, but worse. 

Steve jumped when he heard Tony breathe a shaky breath. His eyes went wide as he slowly backed away. 

“Tony?”

“I'm just tired is all.” 

“Tony.”

“I mean the one time I actually get some sleep-”

“Tony.” Steve commanded with his Captain America voice. 

Browns eyes met blue for a split second, before they dropped as quickly as they could. Tony could feel the blush on his face getting worse and he thanked JARVIS for not turning the lights on as soon as Steve walked in. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

Well that wasn't what Tony expected to hear. He could have thought up of hundreds of different ways this situation could go but he didn't think Steve would ask that and he definitely didn't expect to hear the hurt in Steve’s voice. But the thing he didn't think of was that he most definitely, without a doubt did NOT want Steve Rogers to leave his room. This night or any night after. 

Tony guessed he had been deep in thought too long because suddenly Steve’s head dropped as he started to get off the bed and for once Tony didn't think. He just acted and reached out and grabbed the super soldier's wrist. Their eyes met again and this time neither of them looked away. 

“Stay.”

This time, Tony decided that Steve was deep in thought for too long as he pulled a very shocked Captain America towards him into a kiss. It started out as moment frozen in time but once they both realized that the other was okay with it, the kiss deepened and became awkward and messy. Hands were everywhere and neither of them knew where the other was going to take this but they really could care less. 

With their breathing heavy, it was Steve who broke the kiss, leaving a Tony lurching forward for more. Steve’s blue eyes seemed darker with lust. Or maybe it was because the light was off. It was hard to tell. But the smirk that grew onto the soldier's face was clear as day. 

“I can't believe that worked.”

“Excuse me?” Tony's eyes lit up with curiosity. 

“The real reason I came in here was because I couldn't stand not being near you to be honest. I didn't know what would happen if I came in here, but I couldn't sleep. After almost losing you when you flew that nuke into the sky…” 

Steve’s voice cracked. Tony shivered at the memory. He didn't realize that his actions on that day had messed with Steve as well. The genius pushed his worries down and decided to comfort the man in front of him by hugging him tightly.

“I won't do anything that stupid again.” Tony whispered. 

Steve snorted a second time that night. 

Tony tried to glare at Steve but his face quickly turned to surprise when Steve started to laugh.

“I'm sorry, I mean it but, I have to take a picture of your hair.”

That comment earned a pillow to the face.

“You're lucky I like you, Rogers.” Tony's smiled a real smile. Not his Stark smile. This smile would make anyone's heart melt and Steve was glad it was directed at him.

With a quick kiss, Steve started to get up to leave.

“Where are you going, Capsicle?”

“Well if I stay here you'll probably kill me Tin Can.”

Tony snorted this time, “Why's tha-”

At that exact moment Steve’s phone made a bright flash and with a blink of an eye Steve was sprinting out of the room. Tony took a moment to realize what just happened.

“You're so dead, Rogers!” 

“Catch me if you can, Stark!”

Tony jumped off his bed to chase Steve through the tower, with a huge smile on his face, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“You just started a war!” Tony laughed.


End file.
